1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing images of irregularly shaped objects, such as biological specimens, in particular of human or animal origin, or images thereof. The metric quantification of a biological body part or tissue or of an abnormal material spot or aggregate contained therein is also performed by means of the invention method.
With the term “abnormal material spot or aggregate” it is intended a material spot or aggregate morphologically connected with a pathological condition or a condition which gives rise to a pre- or post-pathological situation. Examples of abnormal material spot or aggregate may be tumors, atherosclerotic plaques, edemas, hematomes, acute or chronic inflammatory lesions, scars and collagen diseases.
2. Description of Related Art
Observation and analysis of human, animal or plant tissues is normally performed by means of a microscope. Workstations are known in which a microscope is operatively connected with a camera or video for acquisition of an image and with a computer for visual analysis and elaboration of the acquired image.
On the other hand, when the diagnosis of a pathology requires the observation of a body part or organ, such observation can be direct or through indirect means, such as radiography, Computerised Axial Tomography (CAT), ecography analysis and the like. Again, an image, i.e. a digital image of the observed body part or organ can be acquired and analyzed by means of the computer alone or of the computer/camera system.
In any case, several drawbacks are however present in the known apparatuses. The main drawback concerns the way the acquired image is processed by the computer. It is in fact necessary, in some cases, to evaluate physical and geometrical characteristics of the observed body part or of the abnormal material spot or aggregate, in order to assess the evolution of the pathology. A typical example is the evaluation of the extension of atherosclerotic plaques or of tumors. In such a case, the known devices do not allow a correct quantification of the requested parameters (perimeter, area, etc.) to be made, particularly for highly irregularly shaped objects such as the ones named above, with the consequence that the outcome of the analysis may be incorrect or even misleading. There is therefore a need of improved apparatuses that allow a correct quantification of the morphometric parameters of any item for which such quantification is requested.
Another typical problem in the case of observation through microscope is the automatic focusing of the image. In fact, when at high magnification a scanning of the slide is required in order to observe or capture the overall image to be analyzed, a fast and accurate focusing of each scanned part is difficult to be performed.